The testing of software is a critical step in the software development lifecycle. The objective of the testing is to verify and validate the integration of the software, the hardware and the configuration thereof, and to prevent malfunction of the software when in use.
Crucial steps to avoiding inefficiencies in software testing include developing and managing effective test plans. Test planning is a stage in all testing projects where test managers prepare the project and organize in deliverable documents the strategy, resources, travels, and overall project plan for all activities needed in the project. Current techniques for planning testing projects fail to provide an efficient automated approach to test planning.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.